


Loved Forever

by thoughtfullyyoungduck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck
Summary: Instead of Eddie, it's you that dies. When Eddie and Richie get married, they haven't forgotten you.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Loved Forever

You had never expected to be back here. Despite making a promise that you would come back if IT ever came back when you were only 13, you weren’t really planning on risking your life. It was strange, even though IT tried his hardest to make your life as miserable as possible, he hadn’t succeeded. Your life as an adult, was for the most part amazing. That was due to the fact that you had reconnected with Richie and Eddie, long before Mike had called, and you all had to go back to Derry. Richie, Eddie and you had been dating since you were 15. You had thought you were crazy, being in love with your two best friends. Especially considering they were dating each other. It caused a lot of restless nights, nights were you cried yourself to sleep because of the confusing feelings you were feeling. It was on one of these night that Eddie and Richie crawled in through the window.

They saw you crying and begged you to tell them what was going on. They told you that you had been distant for a while, and never hung out with them anymore. It was true, you only hung out with them if all the losers were present. If they weren’t you didn’t show up, or you would make up an excuse as to why you couldn’t spend time with them. It was nerve wracking, you loved your best friends, both as friends and more, you didn’t want to end your friendship over this, yet you couldn’t stop your feeling either. So, you confessed. You told them about your feelings, and they had reciprocated.

Ever since the three of you had been inseparable. It was a relationship of equals, all three of you were as important as the others, each opinion mattered, and each member was loved as much as the others were. It was hard at times, a small town like Derry didn’t like anything out of the ordinary, and a poly relationship was definitely not considered normal in Derry. It was mostly a secret, only the losers and Richie’s parents knew about it. The losers were accepting as ever, only wanting their friends to be happy, and Richie’s parents found it a bit odd, but they loved their son enough to let him be who he wanted to be. For obvious reasons, Eddie never told his mother. You never told your parents, simply because they didn’t like Richie and Eddie to begin with.

There was one instance where the relationship was almost discovered. Richie had been a bit careless, kissing Eddie in the morning, and after class, when he thought the two of you had been alone, he had kissed you as well. It was well known in Derry high school that Eddie and Richie were a thing, but you being their girlfriend too was kept quiet.

However, when Greta saw Richie kiss both you and Eddie, she told the whole school about it. Richie took the heat for it, saying that he cheated on Eddie. Eddie and you felt awful about Richie throwing himself under the bus, but the alternative was worse. People always looked at Richie, Eddie and you a little strange because none of you acted different towards each other. Everyone thought Eddie had a full right to never speak to you or Richie ever again, yet he did.

Overall, high school was the best time of your life, but when you turned eighteen, your parents decided to move to the city. You were the first of the losers to leave Derry. There was a lot of crying, and even though you tried your hardest to convince your parents to stay in Derry, in the end it was useless. You ended up moving a month after your parents told the news. You promised everyone, especially Richie and Eddie that you would keep in touch, that you would come over as soon as possible, you would write tons of letters, and you would send them gifts to go with it. It was decided that you would try and keep a long distance relationship with Eddie and Richie, but unfortunately, after only two months, you forgot all about Derry and the losers club, and your relationship with the boys.

It broke Eddie and Richie’s heart, and it made the losers realize that they too would forget about each other as soon as they left. And they did. It was 18 years after that moment, that Richie, Eddie and you reunited.

It was in your office that you finally saw the loves of your life again. You were a psychologist, and had elected to open your own business. One day, you got two new clients, which wasn’t all that unusual, expect for the fact that neither client had called in for themselves. You were called by Steven, Richie Tozier’s manager, begging you to add him to your appointments last minute, because he apparently desperately needed it. You had heard about Richie Tozier before, he was a comedian, but you hadn’t ever watched any of his shows, thus you were not biased, as you had no idea what his jokes were even about. You had agreed, mostly because you were unhappy in your relationship you were in at the time, and because you wanted to spend time away from home for as long as possible.

You had booked him in at around 7:30 pm, and before that, you had another new client. His name was Edward Kaspbrak, and his appointment was scheduled at 6:30. This left you with an hour for both men, to try and figure out why they came into your office for help. When 6:15 rolled around, the door of your waiting room was slammed open with a bang. In walked an impressive big looking woman, with a high presence as if she owned the place. In an instant you felt irked by her, and you were glad she was not the client. Behind her Edward Kaspbrak walked in, and he seemed to feel out of place as he looked around timidly.

You were in the waiting room behind the desk, talking with your secretary about next week’s appointments, but you instantly froze as you made eye contact with Edward. You felt like you knew him, and you had never felt such a deep longing for someone as you did at that moment. Edward continued to stare, but was pulled out of the moment by, which you later learned, his then wife, Myra. ‘This will help Eddie-bear, just trust me.’ She said sickly sweet, and your stomach rolled over as you listened to it.

‘I told you Myra I don’t need a therapist, there’s nothing wrong with me’, Edward had replied. It felt wrong calling him Edward, but you had no idea why.

Things seemed to be getting heated, so you looked up from your computer, inviting Eddie in 15 minutes early. Myra wanted to come in with you, but you refused, saying it was best for you and Edward to talk in private. You did your best to suppress the smirk as you watched her face fell.

You prided yourself into being able to be a good listening ear to your clients, no matter how much of a bad day you were having, but it seemed that as you were talking to ‘Eddie’, as he had asked you to call him, you couldn’t focus for the life of you. It didn’t seem to matter, Eddie himself wasn’t being very talkative, and chose to stare at you most of the time. After the hour was up you walked with him towards the waiting room, where Myra was still seated. When you walked in however, both you and Eddie stopped dead in your tracks.

Myra was now joined by none other than Richie Tozier, and he was bickering with another man, most likely his manager who had called him in. He hadn’t seemed to notice either of you yet, but you and Eddie made eye contact once more. You reached your hand out and Eddie met yours in the middle, tears forming in both of your eyes, before turning quickly to look at Richie again. Richie, who was looking with wide eyes at the two of you as well. He had a watery smile on his face, and in that exact moment, it felt as if you were coming home.

Things were a bit rough after that. Eddie divorced his wife which caused a lot of drama, you broke up with your boyfriend, and the three of you moved into a new home. You didn’t remember Derry all the well though, that only happened once Mike called you, but the three of you somehow knew that you had known each other a long time, and nobody wanted to fight the feelings of love blossoming between Eddie, Richie and you.

You were so glad to have reunited with them and you missed the other losers dearly too, but you didn’t know if it was worth coming back to Derry to reunite with the others. Alas, it’s what you ended up doing anyway. Richie, Eddie and you returned, scared out of your wits, but determined to defeat Pennywise once and for all. It was good meeting with everyone, the losers club was back to their dynamics after only a half hour. Talking with Stan, who had showed up late, had eased your mind too. You weren’t a bad person for wanting to stay away from Derry with you boyfriends, it only made you human.

A laugh of hysteria rose from your throat, human you were definitely, you thought as you stared at the rapidly growing spot of blood on you shirt. You could vaguely hear Eddie and Richie calling out your name, but you were too busy gripping Bill’s arm, while he dragged you backwards towards a safer place. Pennywise had thrown one of its claws towards you, imbedding itself into your chest.

‘Y/N, look at me. You need to breath alright? Y-y-you’re going to be okay’, Bill said, but it was clear that he was trying to convince himself. Eddie and Richie came running towards you, dropping down on their knees and pushing Bill away. They pulled you into their chest, Richie’s hand coming up to cover the wound as best as he could, while Eddie looked around frantically, searching for something to help you with. One of your hands came up to cover Richie’s on your chest, the other reaching for Eddie’s.

‘It’s okay,’ you forced out, coughing up some blood as you did so. You were losing blood fast, and so you didn’t have much time left. ‘I love you guys,’ you whispered, your hands whipping away the tears streaking down both man’s faces.

‘Please don’t,’ Richie begged, a sob leaving his lips.

‘You can’t leave us Y/N, we’re idiots, how will we survive’, Eddie continued, laughing wetly. Both men did their best to appear normal, but it was clear that they were on the edge of failing apart.

You smiled sadly, you wanted to live with them, you wanted to get married to them, but judging by the looks all the losers, who had now come closer to you, you knew that there was no way you were making it out alive. It made you want to scream in anger, to cry like never before and to kill IT with your bare hands, but there was nothing left you could do.

‘You have each other. Don’t forget that, I’ll look after you from heaven. I’m proud of you guys, no matter what.’ You said lovingly, trying to look at the love of your lives for as long as possible, but you were so tired, and you didn’t have it in you to fight anymore. Your eyes slipped shut, and the last thing you heard were shout of your friends, shouting out your name, doing their best to keep you awake. But their efforts were in vein. As your body went limp in Richie and Eddie’s arms, the screams of both boys could be heard far above the sewers, both of them overcome with grieve. As they ran out of the cave, Ben and Mike dragging Richie with them, and Bill and Bev dragging Eddie, both struggled as long and hard as they could, until they had no choice but to turn their eyes of your body, limp forever. Along with you, a part of them died too.

——————————————–

2 years later

Richie was nervous, like he had never been before. He was pacing around his dressing room, which happened to be in a hotel, as Eddie had insisted that he couldn’t see Richie until the both showed up at the courtroom. Stan’s head lifted up in an instance, throwing a sharp look at Richie.

‘Will you please just sit down, you’re being even more annoying than usual.’ Stan bit, though his gaze turned softer as he made eye contact with his best friend. Richie was scared, after losing Y/N just two years ago, Richie was terrified of losing someone else close to him. He had constantly hung around Eddie and the other losers, always wanting to know where everyone was at all times, and even going as far as spending the night at each other’s houses with Eddie, so he could always watch out for people. Eddie had desperately tried to get Richie to take a break, but Richie hadn’t budged. He went so far in his worries, that five months after Y/N’s death, he had a breakdown and had gotten really sick.

He had even ended up in the hospital, where it finally sunk in that he couldn’t keep doing what he was doing. Eddie had even threatened to leave him, saying he couldn’t watch the remaining love of his life kill himself as well, and that was thankfully a turning point. Richie was still protective of all the losers, but at least he didn’t let it ruin his life. It was after he got out of the hospital that he had proposed to Eddie. Stan still had a hard time believing that Eddie had actually said yes. Not because of the marriage proposal itself, anyone with two eyes knew that the three of you had been soulmates, but because of the way it was done. Richie had ordered pizza, put the box with the ring in it on top of the pizza, and written on the box: Eds, will you allow me to fuck your mom for the rest of our lives? Marry me.

And of course, Stan thought with a smile, he said yes. After more than a whole year of planning, today was finally the day that they would get married, but Richie seemed to be very stressed about things. The entire morning had consisted of questions like; ‘what if Eddie leaves me at the alter? What someone stops this marriage from happening, what if the pastor is a homophobe?’

‘Jesus Richie it’s not a pastor, it’s a courtroom you’re going to, they’re not going to be homophobic’. Stan had said aggravated. Despite his outward appearance, Stan was worried for Richie, and Eddie too. Though Eddie was not his problem today, he thought with a smirk, that burden fell on Bill. Stan had to deal with Richie. He knew that beneath the surface of those questions, Richie was really afraid of something else.

He was afraid that Y/N wouldn’t approve of their marriage. He was afraid that Y/N would not be okay with them being husbands if she couldn’t be their wife, but Stan knew that was all bullshit. All Y/N ever wanted was for her boys to be happy, and he was sure that she was looking down on them from heaven, feeling so proud. Stan heaves himself of the chair with a sigh, coming up to stand in front of Richie. He placed his hands on Richie’s shoulder, squeezing three times and waiting until Richie turned his gaze towards him. ‘Stop’, he said one last time, ‘she would have been happy for the two of you. And so is everyone else. You think she would have wanted you to stay sad? No, she would have wanted you guys to make the most of your life. You have to look at the future, not the past.’ As soon as those last words left Stan’s mouth, he knew that Richie would take it the wrong way.

His face turned sour, and he took a step back from Stan, angrily stomping backwards. ‘She is my past and my future’, he spewed angrily, ‘and that won’t ever change.’

‘Richie’, Stan tried, but he stopped mid-sentence, knowing that Richie just needed some time to cool off.

‘Let’s go, Eddie will be waiting already.’

Stan was right of course, Eddie had already been there by the time Stan and Richie arrived, but luckily he didn’t seem too mad. Stan quickly joined the other losers, at the front, taking only a short glance around to room, to see who the rest of the attendees were. He noticed Richie’s parent, holding hands as the beamed at Richie, no doubt being amazed at seeing their son in a suit for once in his live, he saw Richie’s aunts and Eddie’s cousin, who he surprisingly got along great with, and a couple of work friends they both liked spending time with. Of course every other loser was there as well. It was a small amount of guest, but both Richie and Eddie had wanted to keep it small. It suited them, Stan though as the ceremony began.

—————–

The glass was ticked on rather harshly by Richie, Eddie’s hand flying up to tug on his suit with a stern gaze, but everyone could see the love behind it. Eddie was nervous, so nervous about speeches. It was his idea to keep their speeches a secret from each other until the big day, but now Eddie was feeling quite nervous about what Richie’s speech would contain. Eddie’s hand itched towards his left side, towards the chair that was unaccompanied, kept for their true love who couldn’t be there today. Eddie wanted to hold her hand under the table, so that they could share their concerns with sniggers and tease Richie if his speech was messed up, but unfortunately they simply couldn’t. The setup of the wedding reception was that there were three large tables. The largest was the table Richie, Eddie and the rest of the losers were seated on. There were eight chairs, because Richie and Eddie had insisted leaving a chair for Y/N, because she was just as much a part of this as they were. The other two tables were for family and friends, but they were not on Eddie’s mind right now. Richie cleared his throat once more, as if to provoke laughter, but all Eddie could do was let out a nervous smile.

‘As many of you in attendance probably know, I’m now married to this cutie’, Richie’s speech started off. A few laughs could be heard from their guests, and Richie powered through. ‘Eddie Spaghetti Tozier, I’m so proud to be able to call you that. You know I’m not good with words, but I love you so much. I can’t wait to wake up every morning next to your snoring body, and to those of you who don’t know, Eddie snores a lot’. Richie addressed his family and friends. ‘Thank you for being my best friend, for having my back even though I annoy you more than life itself, and thank you for your unconditional support, I hope one day I can repay you.’ A few tears slipped down Richie’s face, Eddie following suit. Then Richie let out a laugh. ‘Wow this has been way to serious for way to long. I wanted to say one last big Fuck you to miss K., May she rest in hell. You tried to keep us apart, but guess what, you failed bitch’. Eddie slapped Richie’s arm softly, but started giggling right along with everyone else. He was thankful his husband had his back so much. Richie plopped down on his chair once more, bringing the glass of champagne to his lips.

Eddie stood up slowly, his palms beginning to sweat. It was his turn now. He felt Richie’s hand slip in his, and once again he was hit by a wave of gratitude for his now husband.

‘I’m not good with words either. In fact I’m surprised, but Richie actually managed to say everything I was gonna say.’ He laughs along with his guests, and when he makes eye contact with Bev he smiles wildly. ‘Richie Tozier, I love you so much. I never thought that I could love an idiot like you but here I am. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait for what the future holds. I know we’ve been through so much, and that you have your hands full with me’, Eddie joked and laughed, but Richie didn’t. Richie looked like he wanted to argue, but ultimately decided to leave the argument for later, when they were in private. ‘But, just know that I will be there in your dark times too. I’ll never let you down, and I’ll protect you with my life.’ After finishing Eddie nodded once at Richie, causing Richie to stand up once more.

‘We would like to say a thank you to the one person who isn’t here with us, Y/N.’ Richie started off, grabbing Eddie’s hand again, as they both needed the support. ‘She was the love of our lives. She was the one for us.’

‘Even though she isn’t physically here, we would have married the fuck out of her if we could’. Eddie snorted, but it sounded weird, like he was forcing himself to do it rather than it coming naturally. ‘She saved our lives, she sacrificed her happiness so we could have ours. If only she knew that we’ll never be complete without her’, Eddie spoke, his voice soft. ‘I love Richie with all my heart, and I know he loves me too.’

‘Obviously Eds or else I wouldn’t marry you.’ Richie countered, rolling his eyes while he did it, but he knew what Eddie was trying to say.

‘But there will always be an open space in our heart where she should be, where she is, no matter how much time has passed. Y/N was the most wonderful person anyone has ever met. She was kind, honest, and she had a heart of gold. She is with of wherever we go, and we’ll never forget her’, Eddie finished, and when he did, Richie kissed him full on the lips. Eddie closed his eyes on instinct, pressing his lips back against Richie’s with as much passion as he was receiving. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that Richie too had tears in his eyes, the love and grief overflowing at the same time, but then something else caught his attention.

He drew back from Richie with a gasp, his ears ringing loudly. His mouth opened and he choked on air, Richie following his gaze with a concerned look in his eyes. Richie dropped his glass with a loud bang. Towards the back of the room a person stood, and for a second it was hard to make out who it was, because Eddie’s eyes welled up in an instant, as if his body knew who it was before his brain registered it. It was Y/N. She looked like a normal person, as if she was one of the guests looking towards Eddie and Richie with a sad smile on her face. Eddie shook his head convinced he was dreaming, but turning to Richie he could see the same disbelieve he was feeling on his face. ‘Y/N’, he breathed out. She reached her hand out towards them, her voice caring through the room, but nobody else reacted to her words; ’Eddie, Richie’. For a second, Eddie felt hope blossom up in his chest, Y/N was here, they could be whole again. 

‘Y/N’, Richie spoke again, but before he could say anything a hand landed on his shoulder and the spell was broken. Bill’s hand gently turned Richie around, and Eddie followed suit. ‘Rich, Eddie are you okay?’ He asked, his voice full of an innocence, but as both boys turned back around, Y/N was gone. Eddie wanted to punch Bill’s innocent face with all the might he had.

‘Did you see that? Y/N she was here, she was right there. She’s alive.’ Eddie spoke, but Bill’s eyebrows knitted together.

‘Eddie, she’s been dead for 2 years. You guys know that. Right Richie’? Bill turned to face Richie, who looked paler than he had ever been, his hands were trembling and he looked like he was about to pass out. Even still, he didn’t say anything, just nodded his head absentminded.

‘Richie, no you saw her. I fucking know you did, asshole tell the truth’, Eddie yelled, anger overcoming his entire body. The losers and their family were staring towards the three of them now, and Richie was surprisingly the one noticing it. He took a step closer to Eddie, pretending to hug him but really using it as an excuse to whisper, ‘later’, into his ear. As he pulled back, Eddie nodded disheartened, his shoulders drawn back, full of tension. He trusted Richie enough to not bring it up again at the party, and Richie was once again thankful for how much he loved Eddie and Eddie loved him. As the losers wished them save travels at the end of the party, and to enjoy their time on their honeymoon, they shared a look. Before going, the needed to visit one last place.

——————–

When Richie pulled up at the kissing bride of Derry, Eddie needed a few minutes to gather himself. He never opened the car door by himself, unless he cleaned the handle with an expert precision, other times Richie would walk around the door and opened it for him. That wasn’t why he hesitated now though. He hadn’t been in Derry after Y/N’s death, it was too hard for him. The others had an memorial for Y/N, but he didn’t go.

Y/N didn’t have a grave, not really, considering they had no choice but to leave her in the sewers, so Eddie chose to grieve in the comfort of his house. He couldn’t stand tot be in the town that had taken her from them. Richie did go though, and he was wrecked for two weeks after that. Because of that, Eddie questioned the decision of coming back here heavily. Richie was already out of the car though, coming up at Eddie’s side of the door and pulling it open. Richie stretched his hand out towards Eddie, gripping tight and not letting Eddie stay back. Richie wouldn’t do this if he didn’t think Eddie would benefit from this. They come to a halt once they reach the beam Richie carved their initials in, all those years ago. Eddie and Y/N had been there, laughing at their dumbass boyfriend, while carefully looking around to see if anyone was coming.

Richie’s hand touches the faded initials softly, grinning. Eddie reaches out for them, but ultimately just put his hand over Richie’s, refusing to teach the disgusting wood that had been there for god knows how long.

‘I still can’t believe you actually did that’, a voice calls out from behind them. They turn quickly, recognizing the voice that’s constantly with them, both a dream and a nightmare, as they appear to hear her voice everywhere.

Y/N stand before them once more, her smile not sad, but heartwarming this time. She’s wearing the dress she was wearing on the day they saw each other again as adults, and her hair is in a braid that both Eddie and Richie had practiced on her, both determined to outshine the other.

Eddie stumbles back, supporting himself on the beam, the same one he refused to touch only a second ago, a sob tearing its way out of his throat. Richie does the opposite, running forward towards Y/N, all inhibitions aside. He knows logically that this could mean danger, Y/N died in his arms, he knows that there is no possible way that she should be able to be here, but he still doesn’t care. 

He tries to hug her, but stops death in his tracks once Y/N raises her hands in a motion to keep him away from her. ‘You can’t touch me. Trust me, I’ve tried touching you guys enough times to know’.

‘We never saw you before today’, Eddie whispers, the first thing he’s said since seeing Y/N for a second time that day.

Y/N laughs, a wholehearted, fearless laugh. ‘I was never around you guys when you were awake, only when you were asleep. Though that might come across as weird.’

Despite neither boys really knowing what’s going on, they both laugh with her. God they missed this, the completeness of being with the three of them, the easiness and comfort that every single person provided in the relationship.

Y/N stops laughing for a split second, a longing look in her eyes. ‘I miss you guys too you know, I loved you guys so much.’

‘What are you’? Richie asks while Eddie moves besides him.

‘A ghost I think, I’m not sure, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t matter all that much anyway.’

‘So is there no heaven then? Fuck Eds, that means no sex with the three of us every day for all eternity.’ Richie jokes, but Y/N is already shaking her head.

‘Stop, you think you need to be the rock everyone can rely on all the time, but you don’t have to try and lift the weight off everyone shoulders all the time, it’s okay to focus on yourself first from time to time.’

Richie swallows down any responds he would normally make at her words, and instead stuffs his hands deep into his pockets, not knowing how to respond.

‘Besides, there is a heaven, or at least there is something, and I’ve been waiting to go there, but my job here on earth isn’t completely done yet’. Y/N admits, looking at both boys she loves so dearly.

‘What do you mean’? Eddie asks her, but he thinks he already knows the answer.

‘Eddie, Richie, I love the both of you more than anything in this whole wide world, my life with you guys has been the best and if I could start it all over there is nothing that I would have done different. You both our the best men I have ever known, and you deserve everything and more, that’s why you need to let me go’. Y/N voice breaks on her last words, and she’s trying desperately to force the tears back. Eddie and Richie have giving up it seems, as the tears streamed freely down their face.

‘You have to let me go’, Y/N repeats once more, sniffling. ‘I’m alright. I’m happy and thankful for all the time we got to spend together, even if I wished it had lasted longer. You deserve to be happy, but you’ll never be if you can’t move on. I’ll always be with you, no matter where you go. You’ll never be without me, but you can’t keep looking for me in every crowd, cause I’ll never be there. I’ll be in your heart, and looking down on you from heaven or whatever I go to after this. Take care of each other, and protect each other as you protected me. I may be gone, but you both are still here. You love each other, so make the most of the rest of life that is still waiting.’ Y/N steps forward her hands ghosting over Eddie and Richie’s cheek, and they could swear they almost felt the sensation of her hand actually touching them.

She looks Richie straight in the eyes and say; ‘I love you’. Then she turns towards Eddie looking him in the eyes and saying the same; ‘I love you’.

‘It’s time to let me go’.

And in an instance, Y/N vanished. Leaving Eddie and Richie alone once more.

‘Wait, Y/N, please come back’, Eddie cries, but there is no reply.

Richie pulls Eddie into a hug, and Eddie clings to Richie as If Richie was the only things keeping him alive. They stay there for a long time, until both their legs turn numb, and their tears dry. Then, and only then do they get into their car and drive away. Y/N will never be forgotten, but she was right, Eddie and Richie survived, and they have each other. It was time that they learned how to live without her, even though she would always be with them, in the place she had always been, their heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my tumblr work on here so if you want to talk follow my tumblr under the same name!


End file.
